Thinking of You
by super-mars13
Summary: Dear Alice, Things are getting a little rough around here- so I won't be able to write for a while. But don't worry. I love you and I'm thinking of you. Sincerely, Jasper He's the ass in the army. She's the sweet girl. Opposites attract, get the picture?


**Here's our NEW Thinking of You! Enjoy!(:**

**_________________________________________**

"Hello?" I sighed, wiping my hands on my pants.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard my best friend Bella ask me happily.

"Making brownies." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Well you sound tired." She said and I could tell she was shrugging.

"Well my house is scorching. I hate winter." I groaned.

"But Winter's cold." She said confused.

"Yes, which means that you need heaters, and that makes a house hot when you're already dressed in a freakin' sweater and jeans." I said kind of aggravated .

"Well, sorry." She laughed.

"Well, anyways, was there a point for you calling? Candi get out of the brownies!" I yelled into the kitchen, catching her in the kitchen, her face in the bowl. I heard Bella snickering on the phone.

"Well, Edward told me to call and invite you to his brother's homecoming party tonight." I heard her yawn.

"Okay, I think I can make it." I told her as my dog, Candi rubbed her face on my leg.

" 'kay, great, see ya then!" I could hear her smile.

"Okay, bye." I clicked off the phone.

I went back into the kitchen and saw that she ate all of the mix.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I groaned and put the bowl in the sink.

I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. Then I soon found Candi rubbing her face on my stomach.

"I'm home!" I hear my roomate call from the front door.

"Hey." I looked back at her smiling. She was carrying a paper bag and she looked kind of nervous.

"What's in the bag? Crack, Meth, Heroine? You kno you can tell me about your addictions." I smiled jokingly.

"Ha ha." She said humorlessly.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"I'll tell you in about 15 minutes." She said her voice shaky.

"Okay?" I said confused and she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I had told this chick a million times that I did not want another bag of peanuts. But no, she kept coming back and asking.

"No I'm fine." I told her for the fifth time.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I told her. She smiled and then walked away.

I decided to put my earbuds in, turn my iPod on shuffle, and sleep the rest of the flight home.

...

I got off the plane and walked down the hallway to get my luggage. I saw Emmett waiting for me at the end of a row of chairs.

"Hey." he said when I reached him. He was smiling insanely.

"Sup." I smiled.

He reached out and hugged me. Strange...

"Um, dude, little fruity." I said gasping.

"Oh." he set me down. "Right."

Five years in the army and he still had more muscle than me.

I walked over to the conveyer belt that was carrying the bags.

"So where's Edward?" I asked looking for my suitcases.

"He's with Bella. He wanted to come but Bella's making him help her decorate."

"Assholes, throwing me a party like that." I smirked, finding one of my two bags and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey, behave. Bella's really excited about this and she wants you to be happy." he found the other bag and then handed it to me.

"Then we did she throw me a party? Her and Edward both know I hate parties." I pushed the glass front door open and we walked out to his Hummer.

"They bought alot of beer, you'll be too drunk by the end of the night to care."

"Well if it makes Bella happy." I said letting the words hang.

I shut the passenger side door and he drove off.

I missed our little group. Edward, Bella, Emmett, and me. Since elementary school through the senior summer, then to the beginning of the next year when I decided to join the army. Just the four of us, running around raising hell. Causing havic and not caring what we destroyed. It was selfish of me really, to go away like I did. But they supported it even so. I had to admit, none of my army friends could compare to these guys.

"So, how are Bella and Edward?" I asked as he turned on the exit towards Forks.

"Oh they're fine. Edward just became man enough to propose to her." He rolled his eyes.

"Nice." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the wedding is next year in November, the 20th. It would've been sooner but Alice wants it to be well planned out."

"Who the hell is 'Alice'?" I asked confused.

"Oh hey, you don't know Alice." He realized.

"What is she my replacement?" I smirked.

"Yup, totally." He nodded sarcastically.

"When did she come in the picture?" I asked him.

"Um, Halloween two years ago. She moved away but then came back laster year in March. So you haven't met her."

"Ah, is she hot?" I asked, sounding like a big dick. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Um, I don't feel obligated to answer that." He looked at me disgusted.

"Woah, salty." I put my hands up as he pulled in Edward and Bella's driveway.

He got out of the car and walked to the porch and walked in. I was following close behind him.

"Jasper!" Bella sqeaked and ran into my open arms.

"Hey Bells." I smiled, squeezing the crap out of her.

"Jas- can't breath." She gasped for air and I chuckled.

"Sorry Bella." I let go and she took a deep breath.

Edward was smiling, standing in the kitchen archway, leaning on the wall.

"Hey Edward." I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey man." He smiled and stood up starighter.

"So, when does this thing start?" I asked him.

"Six."

"Then I should go get ready. Shit, I have no Civlilian clothes." I realized.

"You can borrow something of mine, we're about the same size. We'll go shopping tom0orrow, all of us." He offered.

"Okay, thanks dude." I said, following him up the stairs.

"No problem." He opened a closed door.

The room was super bright with the sunlight pouring in through the brown cutains. The room had light brown walls and tan carpet and chestnut closet door that he walked right two. There were to sets of doors. His and Her's closets. Hm. He pulled out a burgundy Aeropostale shirt and distressed jeans and some Nike's. I looked over at his bed with was one with a big frame that had brown cutrains draped on the top.

"I'll go while you change." He walked out of the room and I walked over and shut the curtains. I got my clothes off and the others on quickly and made my way back downstairs.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Bella said and directed me towards the kitchen.

"Look, we made all of your favorite foods, Brownies, Steak, Oatmeal Rasin cookies and shrimp. Oh and your favorite drinki, beer." She said smiling, causing me to smile too.

"Did you make the beer?" I asked confused by her wording.

"No."

"Good then it won't suck." I don't even think you could make beer, but knowing Bella she would have found a way to.

Emmett and Edward were in the living room catching up on some game that was on ESPN. This left Bella and I along. I think that out of our little Scooby gang I was closest to her.

"So I here this chick Alice has taken my place."

"Yeah we had a meeting and kicked you out. She was sworn in and was given a t-shirt. There were candles, smoke, and confusing spells involved. Very eventful."

"So the usual?"

She nodded.

"So do you think that we'll get along."

"Yeah I think so. She loves party planning, is very organized, and happy. You guys are like twins."

"Oh yeah totally." I agreed with her sarcasm.

"No, honestly you'll probably hate her when you two first get talking."

"There has to be talking involved?"

"Yes and lots of it." she perked up at my distaste. The doorbell rang and Bella and I stood up to find out who it was. I looked at my watch and it was six.

Let's get it over with.

...

With in five minutes of everyone getting there the music was cranked, all my buddies from high school were there, and the living room was being trashed. There were three different couples making out on the kitchen table, four on the couch, and I'm pretty sure I saw two guys go into the closet about ten minutes ago. I've yet to see them again. I was making my way through the sea of people to get to the kitchen. It turned out Emmett was right. I was too drunk to care about anything right now. I got into the fridge and got another beer. I opened it up and took a slurp. I looked through the massive crowd of bodies to find Emmett.

All I could see was a little dark haired girl. She was holding a shot glass nervously.

I pushed through the people again, not caring who I was getting flipped off or who was cussing at me for bumping into them. I eventually made my way to her and leaned up against the wall which she was standing in front of.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." she said quietly, but loud enough that I could hear her over the music.

"You're a bitch."

"Okay." she looked offened.

"You want to know why?"

"Why?" she turned and looked at me.

"Because I'm drunk."

"Clearly." she said turning back.

"What do you know about drinking, I bet you've never even had alcohol before." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse him Alice, he's a bit wasted right now." she grabbed my elbow and dragged me into the hallway. I then realized that it was Bella who was pulling me away.

I looked back and saw her down the liquid in the glass.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"Nothing." I said. She looked at me oddly for a moment. I never realized how pretty her lips were. They were so luscious looking. I leaned in and my lips were no more than an inch from hers when her hand swung across my face.

"Bitch." I said rubbing my face.

"That was Alice you just freaked out jerk-off!"

"Well I'm sorry, as you said I am a bit wasted."

"So, that's no excuse. You don't walk up to random girls call them bitches and then tell them you're drunk. She's never had a drink in her life Jasper, now she's probably going to get drunk and if she acts like you, that'll be a pretty awkward car ride home for us."

"Yeah well let me know how that works out for you." I slurred swaying back and forth.

"God you're an _ass_." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, now that hurts." I put my hand on my chest and fell over. "And so did that." I groaned rubbing my head.

"Moron." She started to walked down the hall when I grabbed her ankle and she fell, landing on my chest.

"Oof." She groaned landing.

"Damn!" Then my stomach started churning as she stood up and I turned towards her and puked all over her shoes.

"Dammit Jasper!" She shrieked and rand towards the bathroom. Then that was the final thing I witnessed before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to the sun glaring harshly down on my face. I squinted then flipped over so my face was pressed on the matress, triggering the worst headache I've ever experienced in my life, causing me to groan out in pain. I pulled a pillow over my head and shut my eyes again, trying to fall back asleep.

"Alice?" I heard a knock on the door faintly.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Can I come in?" I could tell it was Bella. I nodded then realized that she can't hear my head nodding under a pillow, or period.

"Yeah, only if you have Aspirin." I called back. I heard the door open lightly and she stepped in, shutting it again.

She closed the cutains and sat on the edg of the bed and I uncovered my head and attempted-but failing-to sit up. Eventually I got up painlesly.

"Hear you go." She handed me a pill and a glass of ice water.

"You are a freaking angel." I popped the pill in my mouth and chugged the water quickly.

"Wow. She laughed.

"Yeah, rough night." I sighed and yawned. She nodded in response.

"So why didn't Rosalie come?" She asked.

"Oh, um," I started, remembering her news last night. "She um, had some drama last night that had to be delt with." I covered for her.

"Ah, okay." she sounded convinced.

"Yeah so um, last night was.. Weird." I changed the subject.

"Yeah, I know. He's an ass a lot of the time."

"Well, you can't blame him, he was wasted." I defended Jasper.

"No, he's still an ass, drunk or not." She smiled a little. "But that's why we love 'em. I guess." She laughed.

"So, edid anything interesting happen to you last night?" I asked her.

"Um, besides the fact that Jasper tried to kiss me, then tripped me, then puked on my feet. Nope, nothing at all."

"Wow, that sucks." I laughed and she just nodded. "Wait, wait, what shoes?" I asked.

"The gladiators."

"Thank god, those are _awful_." I sighed in relief and she glared at me.

"Well they are." I shrugged.

"Well, let's go to your house and you get ready, we're all going shopping with Jasper today." She stood up and I pulled the covers off of me.

"Well are you getting ready?" I asked.

"I am ready." She looked at me, serious.

"Oh, we have a problem then." I nodded and got up and walked out towards Bella's room. I walked in and opened her closet doors pulling out a long black sweater and a white thick belts with white wool tights and black boots. "Change." I demanded.

She soon undressed and redressed. Her hair looked fine and so did her make-up, so we were off to my house.

...

"Okay, hmm." I hummed, searching through my closet. I grapped a red sweater and skinny jeans and black boots and scarf. I flipped out my hair like usual and did my make-up, and in the process, we invited Rosalie and she was getting ready as well as Bella sat on my bed, looking through a wedding dress magazine.

"Okay, let's go." Rosalie finally announced that she was ready.

We quickly made it back to Bella's house and we were finally all on our way to the mall in two different cars, Bella and Edward in Edward's Volvo and Me, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were in the Hummer.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done! With chapter one of the new TOY!!!!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
